because i am different from you
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [karma/seijuro] karena keduanya berbeda, dalam semua hal. —xover;ansatsuxkurobas


Akabane Karma melempar kertas dengan soal dan jawaban dari ulangan semesternya. Dia sudah tidak tidak peduli dengan keadaan kamarnya, maupun kertas-kertas yang memampang nilainya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Assassination Classroom © matsui yusei**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Because i am different from you © kapten pelangi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Akashi Seijuro — Akabane (Akashi) Karma_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning :_**

 ** _Typo, miss typo, out of character, twins!seikaru, gaje, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak tersebut._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Akabane Karma menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Tangan kanannya mencengkram sebuah kertas dengan tulisan komputer yang rapi, sebuah kertas ulangan. Pemuda dengan helai merah tersebut meremasnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan berantakan kamarnya. Tidak peduli dengan kertas ulangan yang berserakan di lantai.

Oh, tentu saja, itu bukanlah ulahnya. Kertas-kertas ulangan miliknya —hah, ia bingung kenapa masih menyimpannya dan tidak membuangnya— di lempar ke lantai oleh ayahnya sendiri.

" _Cobalah untuk mencontoh Seijuro! Kau sudah masuk kekelas_ End, dan _sekarang? Jangan banyak bermain, Akashi Karma!"_

—Ah, Karma ingat suara bentakan ayahnya. Heh, Akashi Masaomi benar-benat menuntutnya untuk seperti adik kembarnya? Menjadi sempurna dalam segala bidang seperti Akashi Seijuro, adiknya?

" _Seijuro selalu menempati posisi pertama di angkatannya! Dia juga merupakan kapten tim basket, tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya bermain-main! Karma, dengarkan aku!"_

Ia menutup kedua matanya. Hah, bukankah lebih baik jika sejak kecil dia dibuang saja? Biar Kebanggaan Keluarga Akashi selalu disanjung dan tidak perlu punya kakak kembar sepertinya. Ah... pikirnya sudah tidak jelas, membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan perlahan, dunianya berubah hitam...

.

Karma mengerang kesal saat acara tidurnya terganggu hanya karna ketukan pintu. Ia paling benci jika waktunya diganggu, mau oleh ayah, adik, atau pelayan keluarga Akashi. Pelayan? Yeah, dia putra sulung keluarga terhormat Akashi.

Tidak, ia tidak suka dengan hal tersebut, ia lebih memilih mengubah marganya dengan marga keluarga ibunya, Akabane.

Mengerang kesal, ia bangun dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Membukanya, membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang lebih pendek 22 centi darinya, bertemu pandng dengan sosok beriris _heterochrome_. Bertemu pandang dengan adiknya yang menatapnya angkuh—Dan jujur saja, Karma merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari adiknya.

"Seijuro," sapanya dingin. Dia enggan untuk menyapa adiknya dengan candaan seperti masa kanak-kanak dulu. "Sedang apa?"

Akashi Seijuro terdiam, pemuda yang merupakan siswa terbaik SMP Teiko tersebut masuk ke dalm kamar berantakan milik Karma, menyingkirkan kertas ulangan sang kakak dengpan kakinya. "Katanya kau turun menjadi peringkat ketiga belas, ya, _Aniki._ " nada suaranya terdengar meremahkan.

Karma memandang adik kembarnya tersebut. Hah, bocah kecil tersebut sudah berani meremehkan lawan rupanya.

"Kunugigaoka termasuk sekolah bagus dengan siswa-siswi diatas rata-rata, harusnya dengan otakmu yang lebih dari mereka semua, kau bisa menduduki peringkat atas,"

Karma masih tidak menjawab kalimat sang adik. Ia tahu, adiknya pasti akan mengucapkan—

"Seorang Akashi harus bisa berada diatas."

Meh, tersenyum masam, Karma tertawa kecil, "ah, maaf saja, Seijuro." Suaranya terdengar tenang bagi orang yang baru saja diolok-olok. "Kau masuk Teiko, bukan? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan musuh seperti Asano Gakushu yang menyebalkan itu? Tentu saja tidak, ya."

Seijuro memandang kakaknya. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui jalan pikiran sang kembaran, terlalu rumit untuk mencari tahu. "Apa maksudmu, _Aniki?"_

"Kau pasti mengerti, Sei. Hidup itu terkadang tidak mudah." Menghela napas berat, Karma melanjutkan, "asal kau tahu, kadang kita bisa saja diatas, namun bisa juga berada di bawah."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah terjatuh, _Aniki._ Kau sudah masuk ke kelas paling buruk di Kunugigaoka, bukan? Kau yang sekarang hanyalah _sampah."_

Nada angkuh dan percaya diri Seijuro membuat sang _assassin_ sedikit terlonjak. Hei, apa benar yang dihadapannya itu adalah adiknya? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Menarik napas pelan, Karma berujar, "Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Ah, seandainya kita kembar identik, mungkin kau bisa mencoba masuk Kunugigaoka dengan menjadi diriku,"

"Tidak sudi," jawaban cepat keluar dari mulut Seijuro tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Karma terkekeh pelan. "Kukatakan, Sei, kita ini berbeda —ya, kita memang kembar, sih, tapi kutekankan kita berbeda."

"Aku tidak ingin disamakan denganmu."

"Wah, makasih, Akashi Seijuro. Kau mengatakannya dengan baik." Menghela napas, Karma kembali melanjutkan, "Dalam ulangan akhir semester pertama ini, aku sudah jatuh. Ya, mungkin karena aku tidak mengasah pedangku, mungkin karena itulah aku kalah."

Seijuro mentap sang kakak kembar dalam diam.

"Aku meremehkan lawan. Tentu saja, kau juga pasti meremehkan lawanmu dalam dunia basketmu itu, 'kan? Suatu hari kau pasti akan jatuh, _adikku._ Kusarankan saja, jangan—"

Kalimat Karma berhenti kala sebuah gunting berwarma merah terlempar dan menggores pipi juga memotong sedikit rambutnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Seijuro hanya terdiam dan berjalan santai lalu mengambil gunting miliknya. Gunting dengan warna merah yang tadi melukai pipi Karma.

"Saran dari orang yang sudah jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang, sungguh lucu. Aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya."

Karma masih terdiam, menyeka pipinya yang terluka, lalu mengeluarkan pisau anti- _sensei_ miliknya yang ada di kantung celananya.

Dia berbalik ke arah adiknya, mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke Seijuro yang menyadarinya dan menghindari serangan dari Karma — _well,_ walaupun kena, tapi tidak akan berdampak pada sang adik.

"Karma..." Seijuro mendesis kesal dan memandang wajah kembarnnya yang menyerigai senang.

"Pfft— fufufu, hei, Seijuro, sayang sekali, ya, tidak kena, eh?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang aneh ditelinga Seijuro, "ya, tapi kenapun, kau juga tidak akan terluka, sangat disayangkan!"

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Seijuro membuka pintu kamar Karma, "Ya, aku hanya membuang-buang waktu di sini."

"Tidak, tidak, Sei. Kau tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan mendengarkan kalimatku —oh, ada kalimat dari guruku juga, sih." —Karma menarik napas— "Tapi soal suatu hari nanti kau akan terjatuh kelubang yang sama denganku, itu mungkin terjadi. Tapi apa kau bisa keluar, aku tidak tahu."

Seijuro memutar badannya, menatap sang kembaran dengan kesal, "aku _tidak akan pernah_ terjatuh di lubang yang sama denganmu, Karma!"

Karma terkekeh, "hoo... apa kau akan tetap mengikuti aliran air? Mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh _otou-sama_ terus? Menjadi yang terbaik? Wah, aku yakin —sangat yakin— bahwa nanti akan ada yang mengalahkanmu."

"Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk pergi, bukan, _Aniki?_ Kudengar kelasmu mendapat nilai yang baik —oh, kecuali kau, tentu saja. Dan lagi, aku heran kenapa kelasmu bisa pergi ke _resort_ yang seharusnya diberikan kekelas lain.

Karma merentangkan tangannya, "Kau tidak tahu kemampuan kami, Sei." Jeda sejenak, "Kelas 3-E, kelas pembunuh SMP Kunugigaoka _," —_ hanya ucapan pelan, namun dapat terdengar oleh Seijuro.

Seijuro berdecak kesal, "Lakukan saja apa maumu, Karma- _nii."_ Sambil mengucapkan kalimat tersebut ia keluar dan membantung pintu kamar Karma, meninggalkan sang kakak yang menyeringai senang.

.

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga... /rengangin badan/ jujur aj, ini kesannya rada gimana, gitu... tadinya sih mau bawa-bawa akashi shiori, tapi malah nggak jadi karena plotnya sendiri. Btw, akashi berubah jadi bokushi pas kls berapa? Saya lupa, jadi malah bikin seenak jidat dia pas kelas tiga jadi bokushi—**

 **Teheee... out of character banget ini sampe bawa-bawa gunting punya akashi —oke, waktu itu dia pake gunting mido— dan pisau anti-sensei .-.**

 **Dintunggu review, flame, kritik, atau sarannnya**

 **.**

* * *

.


End file.
